


Crossroads

by SonicAsura



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Worlds, Alternative Universe- Canon Divergence, Apathetic OC, Battle Frontier (Pokemon), Binding Vows, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Curious Sukuna, Curses Vs Pokemon, Dimensional Travel, F/M, Four-Armed Sukuna | Ryoumen Sukuna, Mutual Interest, Not even Sukuna's, OC doesn't take shit from anyone, OC is a badass, Possessive Sukuna | Ryoumen Sukuna, Self-Reflection, Sukuna | Ryoumen Sukuna Swears, Sukuna | Ryoumen Sukuna is Bad at Feelings, Usage of Super Smash Bros rules, domain expansion, experimental fic, frenemies to lovers, i guess?, to issues that don't concern her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicAsura/pseuds/SonicAsura
Summary: An explorer stumbles upon a brand new world. They were there to do research, not attract the King of Curses and the shenanigans that would ensue.Oneshot that might become a Slice of Life series.*Wattpad Exodus Fic*
Relationships: Sukuna | Ryoumen Sukuna & Original Character(s), Sukuna | Ryoumen Sukuna/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> The Heian Period, a time where Jujutsu and Curses reign heavily across the land. On a day like any other, something odd appeared that will send ripples this world and the King of Curses.

**Ancient Feudal Japan, Kakato Village**

It was a very crisp Autumn today within the forest abundant village. The soft buzz of villagers mingling in the streets, the smell of freshly baked bread wafting in the air, and various streaks of red, yellow and orange paint the ground in warm colors. Stood at the back was the small palace home of the chief as armed guards were on patrol. Signs that trouble was brewing.

"What do you mean that Tsuhime Village has been destroyed?!" The yell of the village's ruler bounced across the throne room. Guards were sweating under their armor but kept it hidden than the scout on his knees who was ready to have a heart attack on the spot. The harsh glare of the heavy set pig that was their lord didn't fully hide the fear in his eyes.

"I'm afraid so! The remainder of my cavalry and I can confirm it. We honestly thought they were merely holding back the debt they owe but then it appeared. The monster that has been destroying settlements left and right in a carnage of pure madness. Ryomen Sukuna had devastated Tsuhime Village!"

Fear and despair instantly folded the room in mere seconds. Servants close to the door of the throne room made a dash to vomit, the guards in the room shivered and the lord himself froze in seconds as his advisor tried to keep the man together. Reactions that fitted what was going on.

Ryomen Sukuna, a sorcerer so powerful that he ruled the Golden Age of Jujustu. Someone who turned into a powerful demon after his death, a monster with two faces and four arms whose magic grew to the point that he was a king amongst his Cursed kind. Death, despair and destruction followed the King of Curses wherever he went in his bloodlust craze.

"That means...our village is next in its path. We're all doomed!!! The King of Curses is coming for our souls!" The scout panicked to the point he fell unconscious to the floor in pure fear, foam dripping from his mouth and eyes rolled to the back of his skull. One of the guards on standby were quick to pull the unconscious soldier out of the throne room. Every detail of their situation sinking in.

"Damn it! My lord, Tsuhime is about three days away from us on horseback alone. If the scout left by morning as requested with his men, then we have until tomorrow's rising sun before that monster comes…! I'm afraid we need to make an offering to the demon to at least stave him off." The lord didn't like the look in his royal advisor's eyes.

They needed a sacrifice.

**Outskirts of Kakato Village**

Within the thick brush of trees, bushes, bamboo and leafy foliage sat a small hidden clearing. A burst of blue painted the soil, large jagged stones, and the vibrant green in a soft soothing teal. The sounds to follow as the light slowly dies were soft thuds, a click, electrified whir, and then shuffling fabric. 

Standing at the center of a once empty opening now stood a young woman. She looked to be around her late teens with a slim form and elegant frame to a 5'10 body. Long, straight raven hair that covered the ears into obscurity and eyes in shadow except the smooth heart face and skin was a soft beige that could be mistaken for peach by make up.

The only thing they wore was a large green and white striped kimono that completely covered the hands, body and even their feet with a large violet ribbon being the only thing keeping it together. "I hope this doesn't fall apart or grab the worst attention. Last time I let Minnie choose the outfit." She tugged at her neck sleeve in annoyance. Almost if the kimono was chafing or plain uncomfortable.

The young woman took a glance at her surroundings. Taking every detail in before shadowed eyes landed on the jagged boulder a few feet away. With a soft smile, the stranger strolled over to the stone and kneeled down to dig out a bit of the ground near it. She sat there for a few minutes before standing up. The fresh hole was now covered and patted down to the point it was invisible to the untrained eye.

Soft clink of metal had the oddity still before carefully turning around. The visage of the sharp spear tip nearly scratched her face but it was ignored for the wielder of the weapon. Soldiers from their very similar armor that samurai wore, jet black hakama trousers and kyahan knee stockings, red uwa-oba belt and straw waraji sandals for clothing.

Her main attention was the one in a full set of armor. Dou chestplate, Kusazari kilt, Sode shoulder plates, armored Kote gloves, and kabuto helmet that all had a crimson metal coat. Out of the 7 man squad, he was the only one to have his weapon drawn. From a simple glance, the other men seemed reluctant, nervous, or even downright terrified.

Very very bad signs to anyone with a smidge of common sense. "Um, may I help you?" The peculiar woman's voice was soft and calm but riddled with subtle caution. Weapons are more dangerous in wary hands than steady ones and the leader seemed a bit too jittery. All of them were scared but by who or what.

"On order of Lord Jun Kakato the 5th, you are hereby under arrest!" She could only blink in utter disbelief under the shade of her hair. ' _What the hell?'_ Is the only thought the woman had before finding herself in the back of a horse pulled carriage. Arms and legs bound together in thick rope knots alongside a white gag to the mouth.

The raven watched from the window of this uncomfortable ride as the scenery changed into that of a typical feudal era village. Everyone dressed in various kimonos standing out of their homes in vertical droves but glaring details were easy to spot quick. Ones that paint this situation into a darker light.

No sign of a woman or child in the massive crowd. Every observer had standard male kimonos, aged faces around 13 and up other than the noticeable broad muscles or sliver of unexposed chests. It wouldn't be a shock if all the soldiers were male too.

' _I don't like this one bit. This is a view reserved for those on death row… and I am approaching the guillotine.'_ The raven morbidly thought, almost expecting the carriage to stop soon. A fact that became true for a few minutes later did the vehicle stop and she was forcibly hauled off into a decent sized estate.

The soldiers were quick to drag her inside with no little time to observe the new environment. Glances of the mostly empty halls, deathly silence but the scent of rot underneath the wood tiled floor was enough to paint the picture. Superstition in certain time periods is a very dangerous ordeal to all who lived.

Any wrong move or large disaster called for a sacrifice of some sort. Sacrifices that involved three particular factors despite the various cruel procedures. Women, innocence and virginity cast into flames, roaring water or ritualistic martyrdom. A plausible thought as the young raven was unceremoniously dumped onto the throne room floor.

The throne was occupied by a large portly man who smelled like alcohol but also a musky thick scent associated with the opposite gender. She could easily see lust in the pig's eyes and honestly wanted to break his teeth in if given the chance. Especially as he placed his hand on her cheek in a perverted caress before staring.

"This will do for a sacrifice." And that final sentence could now summarize the young woman's current predicament. Strapped to a wooden post in front of the large forest that possessed the village of her kidnappers. Legs heavily bound, but hands were slowly getting loose from the raven's work on untying the knots.

The worst thing about the situation was that they had drenched her body in a mix of oils, honey and frighteningly human blood before leaving her outside late at night. It was the type of horror to traumatize someone but all it did was annoy the young woman to no end. Death wasn't a concept unheard of and it was something she didn't fear considering her birthplace.

The thought brought her to sing a song that suited the silent dread of the night. Soft, hypnotizing, and pacifying honey sweet voice brimmed full of sorrowful lyrics filled the air as the wind sang along.

[Play Lavender Town, Man on the Internet](https://youtu.be/YjU84OM0Nqs)

_**Daylight fades** _   
_**In night we'll gather 'round** _   
_**What remains** _   
_**Is Lavender Town** _

_**Tend the graves** _   
_**Remember what you've lost** _   
_**What remains** _   
_**Did not come without cost** _

A soft crimson orange began to lit up far within the forest behind her. The faint sound of ghoulish screams, the sparks of growing flames and malevolent roars of laughter. Everything drowned by the melodious somber.

_**Broken pieces, broken hearts** _   
_**Put together in the dark** _   
_**Night has come** _   
_**The sun above has fled** _   
_**Overcome** _   
_**By spirits of the dead** _

_**Tend the graves** _   
_**Remember what you've lost** _   
_**What remains** _   
_**Did not come without cost** _

A large ball of sunburst orange grew at the center of the forest followed by nothing but the roaring flames that remained. Growing smell of ash, metallic tinge of blood, and the bittersweet scent of spider lilies came closer with her song.

_**Easier to just swim down** _   
_**In the gloom upon this town** _

_**Tears of grief** _   
_**For friends and family gone** _   
_**Underneath** _   
_**The spirit shall live on** _

_**Tend the graves** _   
_**Remember what you've lost** _   
_**What remains** _   
_**Did not come without cost** _

"Such a beautiful song… of sorrow and pain. Perfect for a night filled with blood." The last thing she heard before blacking out. A deep, powerful, rich male voice full with husks of madness, insanity and vengeance followed by harsh pain on the back of her head.

**Shrine of Devastation**

Royal violet eyes slowly opened to the bright light of the sun, light slightly dulled by the image of a long black haired wig. The young woman quickly sat up upon the sight of her disguise. Wild curly locks of her sun gold hair tipped in toxic violet now on full display, even the two long banes that curved to look like horns on her head.

It was also easy to notice the lack of the oversized kimono that also served as a cover. A dark blue sleeveless vest that topped a black and white striped tee shirt, dark green cargo pants lined with various pockets, a peculiar silver belt with a large crimson M at the center, brown hiking cleats with silver spikes at the bottom, a gauntlet made of obsidian and black crystal on the right arm, and a pure white gauntlet crafted from a material similar to meteorite.

The woman glanced around to see a thick black leather bag sitting next to not only her wig but the torn remnants of her kimono. Everything laid on the stone floor of a ruined shrine, the place of worship had cracked pillars reinforced with metal to barely keep it standing, a roof covered in both cracks and leafy green vines, and statues depicting someone broken to absolute unrecognizable pieces.

Or the fact that there was a graveyard of various bones littered across the grass field it laid on. Skulls, tail bones, spines, collar bones, pelvis and other types from many species of human or animal, mostly humans. Most broken, some covered in dry blood and even full skeletons was enough to say this shrine belonged to a god of death.

"It seems my little bird of paradise has awoken." The familiar voice immediately made the young woman turn her head to be greeted by an even more ominous sight. A giant of man standing near 9 or maybe even 10 ft in height, a body built with thick bulging muscles that could put bodybuilders to shame, tattoos that lined over his body in near circular patterns that become more narrow by his sharp face, salmon looking hair that topped a shade of near black as a loose white kimono covered most of his waist and wore straw sandals.

It was the unnatural features that gave this stranger an aura akin to both god and demon. Four large arms ending in sharp black claws, two faces with the right side formed and tilted upwards almost like a morbid mask, four crimson red eyes dark as a sea of glistening blood and what must be a mouth on his lower stomach upon the glimpse of a tongue dipping back into his abdomen. None of it really dented the man's enchanting appearance, only served to enhance it in a supernatural light.

"I guess you're the one I was being sacrificed to earlier. Guess the jackasses didn't get away with grabbing a stranger and then leave 'em out there to die. Or my assumption of them killing every child and woman there either." Her nonchalant words had taken the four arm man off guard but it quickly became amusement from the large grin now on his face.

Or the small haunting laugh he let out that seems suited for demonic villains or deranged psychos in horror films. "Such a morbid sense of humor for a small woman. Quite clever too. Then again, you are a mystery that I actually want to unravel for once. A human who grabbed the interest of the King of Curses, Ryomen Sukuna." The now named Sukuna spoke while towering over the blonde.

Something she merely responded by looking the man straight in his four blood red eyes with arms crossed and an unamused look. "King of Curses, Ryomen Sukuna? Quite ballsy of you to think I'm intimidated. The Frontier Brain of the Battle Sanctuary, Veris Belladonna, isn't impressed. And yes, you can say I'm literally out of this world." The woman or Veris, spat back in a mocking tone.

His grin slowly diminished into a smirk as he started to circle around the 'Frontier Brain'. All four eyes taking in every detail of the woman, growing amused from her iron strong will. Sukuna really liked the fact she saw him as a predator but refused to bend. This peculiarity standing before him had the hardened soul of a warrior and the harsh look of those royal violets showed it too.

"' _Frontier Brain of the Battle Sanctuary?'_ Quite an odd title but the way you hold yourself perfectly in my presence means that you're the ruler of this sanctuary. You might be the first who could actually become my equal, a Queen to the empty seat of my throne crafted from blood and bones!" Caressing her chin with one of his large hands while Sukuna crouched down to give the woman a smile full of razor sharp teeth.

Veris response to his advancements was grabbing his hand and moving it off her face with mild difficulty then flicking the giant male on the forehead. "Well, I don't exactly bow down to anyone easily either. If you want me then you have to win my challenge like every competitor who dared take me on."

Sukuna's gaze didn't leave as the blonde walked over to her bag, hand searching through it. Veris smiled as she stood up to show the King of Curses what she had retrieved from the bag. It was a small black ball the size of an orange, dark green spots covered the surface akin to lights in the dark, and at the center was a button. The Frontier Brain nonchalantly juggled the item in her hand freely without taking her eyes off the male.

"Where I'm from, we have a little sport called Pokemon Battles. Inside this Dusk Ball here, is a creature known as a Pokemon or Pocket Monster. We battle with these very creatures against other trainers as a show of both strength and skill. In fact, a large chunk of debates are settled this way too." Her words quickly spark a look of interest from Sukuna, intently listening to what Veris was planning.

"Let's have a little wager. A title like King of Curses isn't something anyone can just get on a whim, is it? It means you're very powerful and no doubt a hellish opponent. And the Pokemon in here isn't a normal one either. Been with me since the very beginning thus is one of my strongest. If they defeat you or if I impress you enough, then I can come and leave here whenever I please." Veris grabbed the Dusk Ball before facing it at Sukuna in a declaration of battle.

The four eyed man hummed a bit, taking in the information given to him before smiling evilly at the challenge. "Pokemon, huh? I won't lie that I have been itching for an actual battle. Every opponent so far has been nothing but pathetic weaklings. As for your little wager, I see no reason to not indulge myself. If I win, then I will claim you as my bride. You will have my child and I will follow you wherever you go."

Veris' face immediately burned red upon the King of Curses' stipulation. Being followed or married to a four arm and four eyed man was one thing but the thought of having a kid with him is another altogether. Her blush lightened as she let out a hearty chuckle.

"Aren't you cheeky? You got yourself a deal. If you do win, I want to at least have a part in naming our child. Might as well get something else than just a good lay." Veris gave the man a manic looking grin, something that made the god-like entity smile insanely.

Sukuna's lower right hand ignited into magenta fire before tossing a small ball of it at the field of bones near the shrine. The area quickly ignited in a wild blaze as the bones were burned to cinders. A large empty space of torched grass and singed earth now stood amongst the skeletal graveyard. The blonde merely let out a whistle at the sight.

"For a bloodthirsty demon man, you can clean up a decent battlefield. This would be a nice design for a new field change back at my sanctuary's arena." Veris leapt down from the shrine, her body agilely weaving through the field of bones similar to a serpent. Sukuna let out a wicked laugh as he quickly followed in pursuit.

The anticipation for battle had them both arriving at the same time and on opposite sides of the scorched battlefield. "This shall be a one on one battle and it will end if one side can't continue fighting. One of the staple rules given to challengers. Now then…" The Frontier Brain looked at the Dusk Ball in her hand.

With a look of determination Veris tossed the Pokeball into the air with a battle cry. "Show this King of Curses your power, Aegis!" The ball spat out multiple clusters of dark violet orbs from its maw that fell before the blonde. All of the shadowy spheres clumped together before exploding to reveal a creature Sukuna never saw before.

This 6'11 beast looked like a green bipedal lizard, similar to a gecko and bearded dragon yet with a build nearly identical to a kangaroo. A two horn crested head bearing yellow eyes with red rims underneath and slitted pupils alongside a bottom red jaw, slightly long neck carrying large yellow bulbs that went down to the lower spine, long arms that had two bladed leafs on each side than just sharp claws, a red band across its belly, a long dark green palm tree tail and powerful legs that end with sharp talons. Around the neck was a collar with a greenish orange stone at the center.

"Sceptile!!!" Aegis' howl sent ripples of green energy across the area around them. Vibrant emerald soaking into the ground as the scorched grass became healthy once more with plant life swallowing the bones 10 ft from the battlefield in an instant. Sukuna easily felt the raw power that radiated from Veris' summon.

"This isn't Cursed Energy that I'm sensing, it's too pure. No, this is nature's own essence and a powerful one too! What type of 'Pokemon' is my opponent? I liked to know before starting the battle." Despite the politeness in his words, neither Trainer or Pokemon were ignorant to the bloodlust oozing in the man's voice. It made the two partners more riled up for the fight.

" _Sceptile, the Forest Pokemon. The leaves that grow on their arms can slice down thick trees and their vast agility is used to take down prey. The seeds on their backs contain enough energy to revitalize trees."_ Sukuna hummed at the information Veris was eager to give. His guess about the energy being associated with nature was correct.

"I think that's enough talk! Let's fight!!" The King of Curses roared as a dark violet aura burned around his body. Aegis got into a battle stance, focusing fully on his larger opponent. "Begin!" With that one word Sukuna quickly ridged over to the Sceptile with speed faster than a bullet.

The upper right fist only slammed the solid ground as the man saw in the corner of his right the Pokemon now behind him. " **Dragon Claw."** Pure red violet energy formed over the Grass Type's paws as large claws. Sukuna had no time to react when both sharp talons raked across his abdomen and face.

The giant was sent hurtling through multiple bone clusters until he dug his feet into the ground to stop himself. Huge claw marks had marred the right side of his face even getting the lower right eye and a large gash across most of his chest bleeding crimson. Veris could only watch in rapt fascination as the skin and eye muscle knitted together back to pristine condition.

Sukuna laughed wildly, his hands igniting in violet fire to form claws of their own. He was copying Aegis' Dragon Claw and in seconds both charged at one another. The godlike man quickly kept up to the Sceptile's insane speed as claws forged from their essence clashed viciously.

Two of Sukuna's claws swiped at Aegis stomach only to be blocked by his tail. The other two slashed across the Grass Type's chest leaving large scratches but the Sceptile refused to cry out. He instead cross slashed Sukuna's chest then grabbed the man by the head and leapt high into the air. " **Seismic Toss!!"**

The King of Curses was then spun around at nauseating speeds in place before being hurled into the ground hard enough to produce a large crater and dirt cloud. Almost like lightning large blasts of violet shot from the dust and struck the airborne Aegis. The Sceptile was sent flying into a pile of bones as the pale remains scattered upon impact.

"Aegis!" Veris cried out, purposely ignoring Sukuna emerging from the crater. He looked even worse than wear from this attack unlike the previous. Jaw was broken, upper left arm was splintered with multiple bones, all of his right eyes were swollen shut and his lower right arm was torn to shreds.

And just like before, Sukuna's wounds knitted themselves together although there were now bruises left. Aegis pulled himself up, his body littered with cuts and mild bruises. The King of Curses was upon the Sceptile in mere seconds and delivered a nasty punch to the Grass Type's stomach.

The Grass Type was sent airborne with the four arm man pursuing to deliver even more attacks. Aegis looked at his partner's eyes amongst the onslaught of vicious punches and kicks. Between faithful royal violets and loyal slitted suns, a plan was silently devised. Endurance was needed of the Sceptile.

Sukuna continued hammering more blows into the Grass Type but Aegis still held on. He felt something was up as Veris hadn't ordered a single command. Had she given up? No, her expression was too focused and determined. No matter.

The King of Curses then grabbed the Sceptile by his neck with two hands and his arms using the other two. "It's been fun but it's time to end this battle." He was going for a chokehold finish. "Now! **Combat Drain!"** Aegis' claws, talons, and tail ignited in a bright orange aura by his trainer's words.

The glowing tail immediately slams between Sukuna's legs, the brutal foul blow forcing the giant man to loosen his hold on the Sceptile's arms. Aegis then violently kicked Sukuna in the stomach, followed up by two jabs to all of his eyes. He was unaware of the injuries on the Grass Type healing with each strike. Forced to let go in order to cover his face, the man's opponent let loose a barrage of punches onto his stomach before grabbing Sukuna's stomach tongue.

" **Seismic Toss** once more!" Aegis spun in place once more until the Pokemon had enough momentum to send the godlike man flying into another set of bones. The Sceptile was panting heavily despite now only having minor bruises and two nasty gashes. Veris wasn't blind to know her partner was running on fumes.

Sukuna once again pulled himself up to his feet. The large gashes, completely shattered bottom arms, and scarred eyes healing over but retained more bruises alongside harsh cuts. He was also on his last legs from the harsh panting yet he let out a booming laugh.

"This...is the most fun I've ever had!!! No one has ever given me a battle so exhilarating before! No human, curse or god forsaken Jujustu Masters' have brought me even close to my knees!!! Let's settle this with one more attack! Everything we can throw at each other!!" Sukuna howled wildly, dark violet energy exploding around him as the ground beneath shattered from the pressure.

"Sceptile scept!!" Aegis growled back in agreement to his trainer's amusement. "Let's end this partner with our signature move!" Veris declared as the Sceptile's sharpened leaves began to glow. Sukuna formed a hand sign with all four of his arms, the positions being Dragon and Tiger.

" **Domain Expansion: Malevolent Shrine!"** Blackness immediately bled outward into a large Shinto shrine covered in bones and pools of blood as reality around them was quickly eaten up the new landscape. It was surprising but didn't deter the trainer or Pokemon one bit.

' _Domain Expansion: Malevolent Shrine. This place is nothing but a hazard room. It must have its own rules to follow!'_ Veris' thought was proved correct when a large gash suddenly appeared on Aegis. The scary part was Sukuna didn't move from his spot but one of his hands had closed.

 _'It's almost like an instant Future Sight. No matter_ …' The woman looked at the Sceptile with pure trust and faith. "Aegis! Get to Sukuna!! Use Leaf Blade with all your power!!!" Veris' words sprung the Grass Type into a fast lunge, the leaves on his arms glowing before they formed giant vibrant green blades.

Sukuna closed another hand as a large gash struck the Sceptile's chest yet the Grass Type still kept running. Two hands closed as two gashes rip apart the back and side but Aegis didn't falter. The Grass Type was halfway to the King of Curses who responded with even more instant slashes.

Multiple cuts and slashes cropped up across the Forest Pokemon's body with barely any part left unscathed. Aegis was slowly losing steam until… "You can do it, Aegis!! Give Sukuna everything you got and tear down his shrine!!!" Veris roared out to her partner with all her faith, belief and trust.

That very belief ignited a fire in the Sceptile's soul as the Pokemon let out a battlecry. "SCEPTILLLLE!!!!" Large burst of green energy exploded from Aegis' body causing the already large energy blades to explode into massive sunlight sabers. It was Sceptile's special ability Overgrow, boosting his Grass Type Moves to their absolute limit on his legs.

And the ability had changed Leaf Blade into… " **SOLAR BLADE!**!" Aegis swung his oversized arm blades in a cross slash at the same Sukuna slapped all four of his arms together. In seconds the Sceptile had passed the King of Curses after sliding to a stop. Neither fighter appeared to move until Aegis fell to his knees.

"Hahahahaaa…" The reality around them cracked before shattering into pieces as Sukuna hit the ground. Veris and Aegis had managed to defeat the King of Curses by a single hair. Something the Frontier Brain was kick to notice as inhuman man started to lose consciousness. "Shit." Was the last thing Sukuna heard before his mind went dark.

Next thing to greet the two faced man's senses was the scent of something spicy and the gentle touch of someone's hands on his body. Four crimson eyes lazily opened to see the image of Veris spray something that stung on his upper right arm before bandaging it. Sukuna felt heavy and sore as he remembered what exactly happened.

"I've lost…" He mumbled sullenly under his breath while he sat up. The King of Curses didn't know what to think about it and decided to take a glance of his surroundings. Veris had him lying on an odd fluffy fuchsia blanket thing(sleeping bag) by his shrine, a pot of food simmering on top of a campfire, and a mostly bandaged Aegis watched the fire in a sea green blanket.

Sukuna realized he had been out cold for quite some time as it was already sunset. The blonde finished tending his injuries which allowed to look over himself. All of his arms, forehead and upper chest were in multiple gauze or bandages, proof of the fierce battle.

"You okay?" Veris questioned upon the man's stone expression. From what she could gather, this was the first time he was thinking over an actual defeat. A natural reaction to have when every other battle you had ended in victory.

The soft clicking of talons had the giant man look up to his Sceptile opponent who stood before him. They both stared at each other for a moment until Aegis extended his paw. "You know, you were the first in a long time to give my partner one incredible battle. Sukuna, you pushed us to the absolute limit that even I didn't know who would win. There is something good that can come from a loss."

The King of Curses was taken off guard by the bright warm smile on Veris' face. "It helps you find a rival who makes ya want to get stronger and test how far you can go. The best battles can come from having a rival and that's what Aegis sees in you, Ryomen Sukuna. Stick your head up high, King of Curses!"

He stared at the paw outstretched to him. Sukuna let out a small laugh and offered one of his hands to Veris. "Both of you are insane. I wouldn't have it any other way. You got yourselves a rival." The King of Curses' shook hands with the Frontier Brain and her loyal Pokemon partner. Invisible gold chains binding themselves between the three as a vow of sorts had form.

Wagers with Ryomen Sukuna forms a special type of bond between his associates known as a Binding Vow. A sacred promise which takes effect immediately once a wager ends in either success or defeat. These vows were always of his design though this one felt special to the King of Curses.

It was the first time that a Binding Vow ever felt...warm and soothing to the man. Something that once in his life made him feel at peace. He would look into it later. For now, Sukuna had company he was willing to attend with.

Their night was spent with stories and delicious homemade curry made by Veris. It was easy to learn that Sukuna really liked the food given to him. The man was scarfing it down into BOTH of his mouths that made his guests worry if he can choke his own stomach. Luckily there wasn't any need to perform a Heimlich Maneuver.

Veris shared a few tales of her various battles to the King of Curses but also talked about the world she came from. Sukuna looked like a kid in a candy store upon hearing about different Pokemon and the Pokemon League. The idea of battling all kinds of different creatures like Aegis had started to feel appealing yet also made him think.

A world so different from his own. Something that actually prospered with humans and monsters working together than tearing each other apart. Fights that could test him. Maybe even something more… The last thought made Sukuna reflect on his own deformities for a second.

Veris and Aegis had already drifted to sleep. Both of them were holding each other in a soft embrace. The King of Curses took notice of the blonde's arm laying outwards almost beckoning the man. Sukuna could only laugh before laying himself next to the woman, his arms holding the two close until he drifted to slumber.

Morning had soon come, Veris stood in front of the shrine as Sukuna stood by the steps. Aegis had been returned to his Dusk Ball for they were going back home today. "You sure you don't want to stay a bit longer. This Shrine can be quite boring by myself." The man questioned in an almost bored tone.

"Someone has to keep the Battle Sanctuary up and running. I can't leave any challengers without a chance to prove themselves. Plus, I plan on visiting you quite frequently. Someone has to relieve your boredom." Veris quipped making the two of them laugh.

The blonde was about to say something only to stop when rough lips met hers. Sukuna had pulled her into a deep kiss that almost took all her breath when they broke apart. "I'll see you soon, my Queen." Sukuna softly smiled. Veris could only wave back before smiling and throwing out a Pokeball.

In a bolt of light, a large 12 ft white lion emerged before them. The beast's skin appeared to be a mixture of metal and flesh, belly and paws were pitch black, gold crown like crests under the lower jaw and above the dark blue crystalline forehead, a large mane resembling a flared sun align with gold and red ridges, a tail ending a match shaped spade tip, orange stripes around the ankles, bright blue eyes under the dark blue screen and razor sharp fangs.

"Solgaleo!" The lion roared upon being summoned. Veris swiftly hopped onto the beast's back and looked at Sukuna. "Until we meet again. Let's go home, Apollo!" She waved goodbye as a blue image of an eye appeared on Apollo's forehead. Solagaleo let out a roar causing the space in front of the Pokemon to crack apart and form a large blue tunnel.

Holding tight to her partner's back, Veris disappeared into the tunnel with the Sunne Pokemon. Sukuna watched the tunnel collapse back into empty space, a look of wonder on his face. "Maybe once everything I have to do here is finished, I will come with you. Wait for me until then, my Queen of Sanctuary."

**Author's Note:**

> Sukuna has suffered an actual defeat. Before you guys try to complain about a Pokemon defeating the King of Curses, have you seen the anime, play the games or read the Pokedex entries? These are creatures that can literally level cities, countries and even gods depending on species or how properly trained they are. I have a Sceptile that wrecked a lot of Pokemon and was my first Starter in Pokemon Sapphire.
> 
> Didn't use Mega Evolution or Z-Moves yet cause that something which is saved for later in the story and would grab too much interest in not only Sukuna but other characters.
> 
> I decided to make Veris a Frontier Brain instead of a Champion because Frontier Brains are heavily underused. Some can even clash with bloody Champions when it comes to strength and strategy. Especially considering Brendan has the freaking Regitrio and gave Ash hell even with his strongest Pokemon: Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Charizard.
> 
> I've also used Smash Bros rules to bypass the requirement of Cursed Energy to harm Curses. Unless they are powered by Aura(energy of Pokemon and part of their powers), Haki, Magic, Stands or such, then normal attacks won't work.
> 
> Powerful Curses like Sukuna can be seen by normal people due to how much Cursed Energy they hold.
> 
> Veris' last name stems from the flower Belladonna, a poisonous plant that was often used for make up by women in the past. Belladonna also means 'beautiful woman'. She doesn't get involved in situations that really don't concern or is something that person needs to resolve on their own. Veris does help when needed and the appearance of the Battle Sanctuary will be an example.
> 
> Won't say much about Aegis but he is quite special. I will only say that he has immense Grass Energy so his move set is limited to one Grass Type move. There is more to him but that would be spoilers.
> 
> Hope I nailed down Sukuna well. He seems like the type to give respect when it's due and gives some people a fighting chance. I think it also extends to any sexual matters, a good enough reason can sway even a devil like the King of Curses.
> 
> Until next time folks! Don't get cooked and stay off the hook!
> 
> Seismic Toss does damage equal to how strong an opponent since I can use Level.
> 
> Combat Drain is basically Drain Punch extended to all available limbs such as arms, legs and tail.


End file.
